Paper Hearts And Cut Out Feelings
by replacement
Summary: Valentine's story. DemyRoku


_**Paper Hearts and Cut-out Feelings; Part I**_

Demyx woke up with a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. _Nightmares?_ No, or he'd have woke up screaming. _Hunger?_ Yes, that had to be it. He got out of bed to walk over to his calendar. One of the few things he could actually call his own. It was illustrated with pictures of the ocean and a new inspiring quote for everyday. The room was still dark, and he had to squint to make out the words.

"_**Water is powerful, but its power is limited, if not for the wind. You may need a little push now and then, but don't worry. Your assistance will come."**_

_**-February 14**__**th**__** Valentine's Day **_

His eyes brightened. _Valentine's?!_ He hadn't made any cards. He sat down at his desk and got straight to work. _So much to do, so little patience- uh, time.

* * *

_

Meanwhile in room XIII the sun was just starting to streak through the curtains. Roxas was one of the few members with a view. The aforementioned blonde opened his eyes spitefully. Glancing at the clock he groaned. Noon. Still too early for the night owl teenager. He sighed and yanked the covers over his head. _Now what had I been dreaming?

* * *

_

Demyx stood up and admired his work. Twelve hearts, each with their own personal saying. He nodded. _Satisfactory,_ he decided. He picked them up and went on his way.

* * *

"_**Hey Zexy!"**_

VI was the first he met. He glomped the Poor Schemer and handed him a paper heart.

"For you."

Zexion took the paper reluctantly and, as soon as Demyx was out of sight, ripped it in half without reading it.

* * *

Roxas saw Zexion stalking down the hall. He seemed in an abnormally bad mood today_. I wonder why?

* * *

_

"_**Axeeeeyyyyy!!!"**_ Demyx called. The redhead froze. _This could not be good._ He braced himself, and against his better judgments, turned around. "Hi!!" Demmy waved. Axel grabbed him by the arm.

"Are you out of your microscopic mind?!" Redhead yelled.

"N-no," Demyx quivered. "Just wanted to give you this." He held out a Valentine. Axel eyed it suspiciously.

"If I take it will you go away?"

Blonde nodded vigorously.

* * *

Roxas couldn't understand why there had been so much yelling. And when Axel passed him in the hall, he didn't even look at him.

* * *

And so it went on for the better part of the day. Demyx passing out cards and the others trying to murder him; while Roxas tried to figure out what in the hell was wrong with everyone.

Demyx was sliding a valentine under Saix's door_- he wasn't dumb enough to try to give it to him in person_- when he was discovered by Roxas.

"Uh, Demyx," the younger blonde inquired. "What're you doing?"

He straightened. "It's Valentine's," he shrugged as though that should explain his behavior.

"And why-?" Roxas gestured to the last paper card in Dem's hand.

"Oh, that's right this is your first Valentine's Day." Demyx had forgotten how short a time the younger Nobody had existed. "It's ummm," he began, searching for the right words.

"I know what it is Demyx," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. "I just don't believe in it."

"What?" the older blonde was dumbstruck. "How can you 'not believe in it'? Next you're gonna tell me you don't believe in Santa Claus."

"Actually…"

Dem covered his ears. "Never mind." He handed the last card to Roxas. "Last one's for you."

Roxas took it and didn't know what to think. Should he react like his redheaded counterpart and scream and make a fuss, or perhaps rip it up as Zexion had? Or should he do something entirely different? In the end, he just walked away. Leaving Demyx to think what he would.

* * *

In his room, Roxas paced wondering now that he had accepted the offering, what he should do with it.

* * *

Demyx just stood where he was for a moment. He had seen the look in the younger blonde's eyes as he had taken the card from his hands. It had been a look of perplexity and also something more. _But what?_ The look was familiar to him, but he couldn't place it.

_Thinking about it he got that feeling in his stomach again._


End file.
